This Doesn't Hurt
by Lady Bizz
Summary: Tom met Bill at a little supermarket in their home town. Tom fall hard for Bill from the beginning. But Tom found out that Bill is a victom of abuse. What should Tom do? Will Bill be strong enough to leave his abusive boyfriend? KAULITZCEST Tom/Bill


**Ok, here is a story from my THF page, I just want to see how it goes here...I don't know where to put this stuff so if you find this than I love you...so hope you like it, reviews are loved and saved forever!**

**I did some editing! Woo**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL I DONT OWN THE SONG OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THEM...**

* * *

~~~  
Hey boy, you know you drive me crazy.  
One look puts the rhythm in my head.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around.  
I see what's going down.  
~~~

A dread locked boy named Tom walk into a small supermarket with the intent of just getting his pudding and leaving. But something deep inside of him had hoped a certain raven haired boy was here. His mind flashed back to the first day he met the beautiful raven haired boy he couldn't forget.

Bill was looking though the cereal with a confused look across his porcelain face. When Tom seen Bill that day, it was the day he fell in love with him.

"You should go with the Fruit Loops." Tom suggested, startling the small framed boy. Once Bill calmed, he smiled looked at the two boxes in his hand then sat down the Corn Flakes. Bill turned to the stranger and hugged the Fruit Loops to his chest.

"Thank you, I couldn't decide." Bill smiled showing off perarly white teeth. Tom got a better look at his face; he had honey eyes defined by ink black kohl. He was wearing a long sleeve black turtle neck with form fitting dark jeans. "I'm Bill." He said sticking his hand out. Tom wrapped his fingers around the boys small soft hand and shook gently, noticing a huge purple bruise wrapped around his wrist. Tom didn't say anything and looked up into the boys face again.

"I'm Tom." Bill smiled again and Tom was about to say something when a boy, bigger than Bill, came around the corner with a box of something in his large hands.

"Are you ready Bill?" the atrocious looking guy asked, putting a hand on the back of Bills neck. Tom noticed the frail boy flinch painfully when the guys large hand came in contract with his neck.

"Yea, I'm ready Jason." Bills voice was monotone, but Tom could hear the sadness. "Well it was nice to meet you Tom." Bill let a faint forlorn smile cross his lips. The large man pulled on Bill harshly, but trying to make it unnoticeable. Jason whispered something to Bill with a sneering look on his face. Bill's head fell.

Even if Tom didn't know Bill very well, he could tell that something wasn't right.

When Tom didn't find the raven haired beauty that drove him crazy, he paid for his pudding and left. "I don't understand why you don't leave him Bill." Tom whispered quietly to himself.

~~~  
Cover up with makeup in the mirror,  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again.  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
~~~

Bill sat in front of the small bathroom mirror. He stuck his finger into the foundation in his palm and dabbed it on onto a purple spot above his left temple. He flinched as he blended the creamy substance into his skin. When the discoloration was covered to the best of his ability, Bill finished his look and slipped on a short sleeve shirt. The small bruises on his upper arms had finally faded, so he just covered the one on his wrist with a fingerless glove.

"Just be good today Bill." He said running his fingers though his long black straightened hair. He kept it hair down today. He didn't want to wear a turtle neck; it was supposed to be hot today. "And maybe he won't do anything."

Bills eyes flashed back to last night when Bill forgot about dinner and was a little late when Jason got home. Jason wasn't too happy about it either.

Jason beat Bill.

That was when Bill got the bruise on his left temple.

"You worthless shit!" Jason had shouted ripping Bill out of the kitchen, throwing him onto the floor on his stomach. He had knelt down beside Bill and gripped the back of his neck. "Can't you do anything right?" Bill whimpered when he felt Jason's boney fist meet his temple, sending a heart wrenching pain rippling though Bill's body.

When Bill finished dinner he went up to their room and cried quietly, hoping Jason would not come into the room looking for him. Jason didn't like it when Bill cried, he told him it made him look weak. Something even Bill believed he was.

A knock came to the door and Bill quickly wiped his tears away. Jason came into the room and sat next to Bill before he wrapped him in a hug. Jason whispered those dreaded words into Bills ears. Bill wanted so bad to believe that those three little words were true, but he knew deep down, that they weren't.

"I'm sorry, Bill. I love you."

~~~  
Do you feel like a man when you push him around?  
Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.  
As your lies crumble down, a new life he has found.  
~~~

What Bill had hoped and prayed for didn't come true. Jason stood over a whimpering Bill as he trembled under him. Bill didn't do anything wrong but the bastard was just in a bad mood. A really bad mood.

Jason came home in the foul mood and when he seen Bill he gripped his upper arms and shook him violently; making Bill fall to the floor.

"God, you're so worthless," he slapped Bill across the face with so much force; a red mark came immediately after. Bill sobbed, his body completely failing at holding back his tears. He quietly damned his body for not being stronger.

That's why he hates me, I'm not strong. I'm a weak useless waste of space.

Jason grew angry with the tears in Bill's eyes and straddled the helpless body, gripping his hands around Bill's tiny neck. The boy beneath him started to turn colors as Bill thrashed and clawed at Jason's hand, desperately trying to get free from the clutches of his boyfriend. After Jason was done tormenting Bill he smirked and let go. Bills lungs sucked in as much air as they could as the raven coughed.

"If you don't quit being such a weak useless shit, I won't hold back next time!" he shouted in Bill's face. He stepped over Bill and turned around kicking his steel toed boot into Bills rib cage before walking up the stairs. Bill cried out in pain this time immediately covering his mouth with his hand to keep his self quiet. He didn't want Jason to come back.

Bill struggled to lift himself up. When he made it off the dirty carpet, he put a hand on his side. He abruptly pulled back when he felt a hot liquid.

He was bleeding.

Bill listened for any sign of Jason. When he didn't hear anything he stumbled to the door and left. He needed to find Tom. Tom was the only person that he felt safe around. Bill went to the market and Tom wasn't there, but on his way back to Jason's, who he had hoped hadn't noticed he was gone, he seen Tom sitting by the lake in the small park between Bill and Jason's house. Maybe Tom could save him.

~~~  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect.  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence.  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown.  
I see what's going down.  
~~~

Tom sat down beside a small lake pondering about a certain ink haired boy. He couldn't get his mind off of him. His mind couldn't even fathom why someone would want to hurt Bill. Ever since he had met Bill about 3 weeks ago, every time he sees him in the market he talks to him. Bill was the sweetest person he had ever come to know and it made his heart hurt to see such a pure soul being damaged and torn down.

Tom huffed and tossed a pebble into the water. His eyes traveled over the small ripples being formed from the pebbles impact. He thought it represented the situation; Bill was the small helpless pebble and when he was thrown into the relationship with Jason he was swallowed up, never to be released.

Until, the water was drained.

Tom felt like he had to do something. But, what? He could turn Jason in, but what would be the consequence. The most Jason would probably get is a restraining order that he would break and come back and end up killing Bill for telling someone. But he also couldn't just sit around here.

He couldn't let Bill get so sucked into the relationship that he couldn't get out. He couldn't let him drown in the pain this bastard was causing him.

~~~  
Face down in the dirt he said "This doesn't hurt."  
He said "I've finally had enough."  
~~~

"Tom?" He turned around startled by the voice and came face to face with Bill. Tom gasped when he seen Bill standing there bleeding. Tom hurriedly got up and ran to him. His face was bruised and his neck had strangled marks. Tom croaked back tears as he stared at Bill's fragile body.

"Don't cry for me Tom," Bill said solemnly. Tom sat him down and pulled off his top shirt leaving him in a white beater. "It doesn't hurt anymore." He said, barely a whisper.

Tom's heart broke in two as a tear slipped from his eye. He folded his shirt and held it to Bill's side to help stop the bleeding. What should he do? The hospital will ask questions.

"I've just had enough." Bill said staring deep into Tom's eyes.

~~~  
Face down in the dirt he said "This doesn't hurt."  
He said "I've finally had enough."  
~~~

Jason stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen expecting food ready and waiting for him.

Nothing was there, he was angry.

Neither was Bill, now he was pissed.

Jason grabbed the house key. He was going to find Bill and bring him back.

~~~  
(One day he will tell you that he has had enough.)  
It's coming 'round again.  
~~~

Tom held Bill carefully in his arms as the raven haired beauty talked about things. He was enjoying his time with the boy. Finally getting to hold him in his arms, hoping this gesture would keep Bill safe forever.

Bill's eyes fluttered closed as Tom laid his head gently on top of the smaller boy. He had stopped bleeding and, finally, not as tense, the pain slowly subsiding.

~~~  
Do you feel like a man when you push him around?  
Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.  
As your lies crumble down, a new life he has found.  
~~~

Jason was about to the park when he seen a familiar black haired boy and a dread head that had talked to his Bill about 3 weeks ago. He walked over to the pair a smirk on his face.

The smirk faded and was replaced with an over exaggerated worried look. "Bill, there you are I was worried." He said in his most concerned voice. It startled Bill who shot up from Tom and stood there.

"I'm sorry Jason, I-I was going to go..." he stopped when Jason's fist met with Bill's already sore cheek. Bill stumbled backwards into the dirt.

"Little shit!" he shouted kicking Bill again.

Tom stared horrified at the morbid scene unfolding before him. What should I do? He thought.

~~~  
Do you feel like a man when you push him around?  
Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.  
As your lies crumble down, a new life he has found.  
~~~

"This doesn't hurt...this doesn't hurt," Bill whispered to himself repeatedly as Jason rammed his steel toed boot into Bill's already damaged side.

Finally the pain from Jason's boot stopped and Bill heard his abusive boyfriend yell. Bill opened his eyes carefully to see Jason on the ground with a pissed looking Tom standing over him.

"What on earth would possess you to beat such a beautiful person!" Tom shouted kicking Jason like he had done to Bill. "Does it make you feel good, does it make you feel like a man?" Tom shouted giving Jason a good hit to the jaw. Bill heard Jason's jaw snap and the man cry out in pain.

~~~  
Face down in the dirt he said "This doesn't hurt."  
He said "I've finally had enough."  
~~~

If Tom can stand up for me, then why can't I? Bill thought as he struggled to stand up. He wobbled over to Jason's beaten body; mustered up as much strength as he could, and smashed his foot into Jason's jaw.

"I've finally had enough.' He chocked, his breathing heavy from the pain throbbing in his ribs. Jason stared wide eyed at his boyfriend with a shocked expression.

"Nobody will ever love you like I do." Jason said sitting up. Bill grew angry. He didn't love him.

"You don't love me or you wouldn't do this to me!" Bill kicked Jason back down. "So don't act like you do."

Tom took Bill's hand in his and pulled him closer lightly kissing his temple, careful not to hurt the fragile boy. Bill smiled a genuine smile for the first time in years. Tom carefully picked Bill up like a new husband would carry his bride and took him to the hospital. He didn't care what the doctors said. It would be worth seeing Bill finally happy.

Plus, he didn't think Jason would be coming around anymore.

* * *

**Thank you for reading loves!**


End file.
